I am Happy
by HimoruStar
Summary: Shortly after the war, the desires in Relena's heart still remained unsatisfied. What would happen she had a choice? A choice to live a quiet life surrounded by family or to continue to follow the footsteps of peace?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor the characters

Pt.1

Snow tickled down, turning into wet slush on any warmth it touched. Its touch beckoned those to open their eyes. White and grey clouds greeted deep azure orbs. Barely aware of its surroundings, gray morning skies stretched his wake. He blinked with acknowledgment that it was snowing and windy this morning. It was this the morning he'll never forget. Fragments from the small jet circled him on the opened field. It was on barren land that was now littered by metal debris. The pilot and co-pilot led over an open flame with their legs elsewhere. A passenger's gargling on bodily fluids was heard in the far distance. The sounds that was emitting for him were the noise of a punctured lung. He stared blankly in a mindless state towards the sky. The sound continued as it felt like an eternally.

A minute or a second will felt like an hour. Time was either nearing to an end or just ended upon the impact. He however, had time left, which was little to spare. It was something that couldn't be told upon his current situation as he body lay mingled. He had little feeling in his limbs. The only thing that he did feel was the cold and the creeping frostbite. The only thoughts that entered his head were, 'Why am I here?' His dazed eyes drifted over to his side to see a sleeping beauty. When the wind blew, a mass of gold strains framed her face. Why was he there? It was for her, the woman he was protecting. His eyes flung open in realization. "No!" he shouted as a gust of pain flared from his lungs. Heavy harbored breathing took place after the sight of her. "Relena!" He gasped. Pain shrieked though him. "Relena!" He yelped once more before red fluid drowned out his voice.

His struggles were fruitless. His limbs were useless to him if it couldn't move. He couldn't even reach out to her. All he felt now was pain, despair, and winter eating away at his being. His patting still persisted in his weakened state. The man's breaths became shorter and more desperate. The strain alone could put an average man in shock, but he couldn't let that happen. She was there before him. The sun slowly began to rise behind, adding a glow of warmth to her golden hair. To him, she had the appearance as if in a slumber.

His arms were yearning to embrace her, but frost nipped his fingers. He shivered slightly under the pressure of the chilled morning. The bitter frost that was eating away at his bones no longer bothered him. It was the cold enchanting statue that lay beside him froze his dying body. She was beautiful despite his discomfort. Her form was that of sleeping beauty. The color of deep passionate rose stained her lips and cheeks. At a closer look the rose he saw was a withered one that took on the hue of purple. The tones of golden wheat framed a halo over her small slender face. She slept still, his peaceful dove, now tattered and weak. His eyes grew weary with every passing moment. It was alarming for him to be here after so long. It was suffering that bought him here, he chuckled a weak groan. It was realization that caused him to choke back. If it was only for a moment, once again he wanted to hold her. No longer could his eyes stay focus on her hazy figure. "R-Relena?" he strained, barely whispering her name. "Can you hear me?" She laid there peacefully with the passing chill. He softly smiled towards her. I guessed she could no longer hear his words anymore. Yet, he still continued. "Relena, I'm sorry. I am no longer fit to be by your side." The howling wind followed after his words. It left an air of silence as he inhaled the fumes that were left from the debris.

His small attempts of breathing began to take its toll. Inhaling and exhaling, soon became a chore that ache his very lungs. Why was he trying so hard to live despite the odds? It left him to pounder on petty things. It wasn't a mistake, she told him 'to live' long ago. There wasn't a purpose anymore, so why? It was her words that kept him living after all these years. He abides by them and treasured them. Now, it seemed useless to follow them. After all, the person that he lived for was a sleep. It was a sleep that she could never open her eyes again. "Relena…" he mouthed towards her direction. Her words once again echoed throughout him. She would want him to live.

It's as if she fluttered her eyes opened, and smiled towards him. Her tender smile that left many speechless, "Heero… I want you to live." Her voice hummed in his ears. "Please Heero… You must live, if not for you, then for me." At times like these, there were no tears to be found. "I failed you to protect you—"A warm touch halted his words. She shook her head slightly. "You must live life to the fullest. I believe you already understand that."

Her small hand rested against his cheek. She only smiled to his burden. Her touch felt warm and welcoming. He didn't want to let it end like this. "Heero, it's okay. I love you…" Her ghostly words caused a knot in his throat and a heavy pain in his chest. His vision began to blur from salted water. "Relena…" He pled. Heero reached out towards her, despite his numb figure. He just wanted to touch her once more, before she disappeared. The smile that gave him hope disappeared with the life that wasn't there. She laid there still as a corpse. This woman never had spoken a word to begin with. He could do nothing, but smile. Even though she told him to live, he could no longer move.

The fact that he didn't black out yet was considered a miracle. He survived the plane cash that brought them there. Sadly, the life he was trying to protect was short lived after he finally told her how he truly felt. His gaze never strayed from his fallen angel. The girl who became the hope of many and the woman he loved. For her, even if it was just for a moment longer. He'll survive, and carry on her legacy. Heero's eyes closed shut as he bit into his tongue. The taste of blood filled his senses as feelings slowly regained though him. He needed to get up. The cold became more evident, as his sense for pain pulsed though him. The skin to the right side of his body was singed from the blast. If he had paid more attention, he wouldn't have been in this situation, and perhaps Relena could have been alive.

The thought of it pained him. He rolled sideways, nearing his beloved. He needed to take her with him. This snow covered warzone, was not meant for her resting place. Heero grabbed a nearby blue knit blanket. The blanket was the only thing that he saw that was still in good condition from the crash. He gave thanks to the invisible force that put the coverlet there. He gently wrapped the cover over the iced figure, taking extra care to cover her face. It was precaution measures he took to make sure nobody would exploit Relena.

The empty snow covered forest was treacherous and never ending. He still managed to carry Relena in silence. The only thing that was heard was the sound of his footsteps, and the howl of the wind. There was no real direction he was going. He merely followed the green patches of grass that was shown. The grass was proven to him as a trail. It formed a path that lead straight through the forest of snow. What would she do to fill in the silence? His thoughts once again lingered back to her. She would start small talk in form of questions to pass the time. He smiled at his little thought. It was something that she would do, his Relena Pacecraft.

First she would ask him about his childhood, and he would said, "I no memories expect of training." Somehow she'll slip into thoughtful thinking before saying, "Is that all?" He continued to look forward as he answered, "The past is the past."

"You're not answering my question, Mr. Yuy." She smiled.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Well, I want to know about the small Heero. Even though you say training, I still want to know about your experiences in life. I want to know about your childhood."

He looked down towards the cover cold figure in his arms. He heard her voice once more. It was a voice sweeter then honey. But he knew what he was hearing was a lie. She wouldn't come back. She was a frozen corpse, his beloved frozen maiden. He didn't know how long he will last, but time was short. It was drawing to an end. "That can be saved for later." He whispered to the cold air. "Why?" he heard her voice again that sounds more alive than his fading heart beat."You've been walking for awhile now. There's no hurry, we have time." She said underneath the fabric.

"Relena your time was already gon—"

"Heero please…I want to know more about you." He looked weary from the distress he heard in her voice, a voice he heard clearer than day. "I remember no mother, no father, and no relatives. I just remember Odin Lowell, a man who raised me till his death."

"Who was he?"

"He was a man who still lived for the battle field, and an idiot." The woman in his arms giggled at his statement, which caused him to smile down upon her. Her face was still wrapped by the fabric that covered her face. "I really don't remember much about him, expect his words. He said to me, 'Live by your emotions. You never know when some idiot will come along and change the world.' He was right." Heero said as he still followed the path of grass. "I hope that doesn't refer to me?" She stated warmly. "I'm only repeating his words." He smiled slightly to the blue blanket. His eyes were unfocused as if in a daze. How did he feel in a situation like this? He was just chatting with someone he loves dearly. She was someone he couldn't let go….

The one he loved just felt limp in his arms and ridged with cold. Her words faded from him as he realized his idealistic conversation to fill in the silence. He was pathetic; she was already gone. When will he realize that she could no longer speak to him? Small droplets began to fall onto the blanket, turning it a deeper shade of blue. She wasn't here anymore, was she? That thought sent his mind to a blank slate and his vision began to blur. A dull pain echoed throughout the lower half of his stumbling body. The little feeling that was felt in his legs was no longer there. He sighed heavily to his time of weakness. This was the first and will be the last time when he could no longer feel his legs.

His vision colliding with the frosted ground was evident. The wrapped figure tumbled down with him. The body rolled on its side, face to face with Heero Yuy. The fabric that was covering her face was now gone. Face to face, he finally saw frost that encased her features. Despite reality, he saw her once again flutter her eyes open as her mouth barely parted. "Heero?" Was this another lie again? He looked towards her trying to fight off the sleep that was overcoming him. The man let out a small chuckle due to his realization of his vivid delusions of Relena speaking to him. The way she moved and smiled, it was if she was thriving with life. His soft weak chuckle soon ended up in tears. Everything that he heard, felt and saw was all a lie. Relena Peacecraft was dead. Heero leaned to her to give her a small parting goodbye. "I love you Relena," he whispered within his kiss. Her lips felt so cold, but he didn't mind. He'll soon become just as cold as her in due time. He felt numb and relieved. He will soon be with her. He was fine with this; he couldn't even imagine a life without her anyway. The image of her sleeping face strained his mind as he fell in a deep slumber. Soon he'll see her again.

"I love you too Heero…"

Note: This is my first posted fan fiction so please be gentle with me! I hope you guys enjoyed it, please stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor the characters

Pt. 2

Rays of honey and warmth greeted him in the cramped corner he plastered his self in. It was a new day. Nevertheless, despite the morning greetings, he felt unwell. A lot has happened that needed his attention, and strangely enough he found motivation. After the ordeal his family and friends went though. It was a miracle in its self he was still sane or maybe not. He remained lying still on a three seated royal purple sofa that was forced upon him as a gift. His son and wife must be proud right now that he finally put it to use.

Just thinking about them made him smile, but it soon disappeared when he realized someone else was not able to share his humor. The thought made him sit upright from his position. He sat there in silence for a while in his office. His office was left unchanged accept an increasing workload that now littered the floor in stacks and towers. The huge window that was behind his desk was the greatest treasure. It was the view of the city. The view that she watched when she was with him, the view that showed her what she was doing was making a difference. It was a view of progress.

Till this day, he too saw the progress he made out the window. It was indeed a treasure that fueled him to finish what she left behind. Silence once again claimed his thoughts in remembrance. A sudden soft raping at the door can to his attention. It was about around this time. He got up from the comfortable spot that lead to reclaim his cool exterior. "Come in." The man said in a low tune. The door cracked opened, revealing an elderly man dressed in clad black. Thick white whiskers for eyebrows mainly framed his face and doping pale skin. "Good morning sir. It is good to see you up today." The elderly man said through mumbles. "It is good to see you too Pagan."

A smile crept its way to the old man's face as his eyes glistened youth. However, his expression was lacking in health and draped in wrinkles. "Will you be having breakfast again within your study sir…or perhaps with some sunlight—" A hand was raised to halt Pagan in his tracks. "Please refrain from doing anything unnecessary." was the only thing that came from the platinum blond man within the office. Pagan nodded humbly as usual. "As always sir…" he began, "Your breakfast shall arrive soon." The old man slightly wobbled due to his age as his head hinted to bob down, but pick its self-up again. The elderly blurter clumsily turned his way to close the door behind him. Mr. Peacecraft once again began to tackle the workload that he forced upon himself. How long has it been since has he been doing this to his self? He sighed due to the constant aches he received from nearly sitting in one spot for the last 78 hours. For walks, he strolls around his office for a good half an hour and then collapses onto the sofa for an hour nap. It was a cycle he used during his stay in his office.

Health, a social life style, and food were the less of his concern. This was the less he can do to fill up the void that was in his heart. No more can he defile the name of Peacecraft. No more can he put his little sister's name in vain.

Outside his door an older gentleman came bursting in cold sweat. He was unfazed by it. This was something that came with his working habits.

"Mr. Pacecraft, please restrain yourself!"

"Enough of this. Let me work." He said firmly, even though his patience for his unkempt secretary worked against him.

"I cannot! This isn't good for your health sir, we can't have your stress levels raise up any more than this-"

"GET OUT!" He couldn't handle his temper anymore. The secretary stumbled out of the office. He was cautions to not tread onto anything on the floor. The office was littered in documents that was piled up on his desk and also now on the floor. The stress was overwhelming for him, but he still was here. He briefly let out a sigh under his breath. No matter what, the work load only increases as time passes by. His brow creased from the sight of the office. This was the work that he took upon his self to carry on peace. It would have been funny to him in the past, but now, he has a family to take care of. His wife will of course beg him to come home, and his son will want to play. This is all for them, no more wars and no more pain. The thoughts of his family fueled his pen to sign each document and revise as much material needed.

A knock came to his door as his secretary returned once again with his plea. The unkempt man looked twelve years older than his actually age which was 30, already gray and balding. His facial expression was usually sleep deprived beyond help, and yet he managed to stand. Mr. Pacecraft didn't look up to his secretary as he said, "Mr. Drake, pray that whatever brings you here again is work related." The secretary hesitated a bit; because he knew what he had to say to Mr. Peacecraft didn't fulfill his expectations. "Mr. Peacecraft, please, I'm also responsible for your well being." The man at the desk still wrote furiously, Mr. Drake dreaded this moment. He knew what he was about to say will not be in agreeable terms with his boss. "Mr. Peacecraft, it has been a month since you locked yourself in your office. It's required for you to rest at home, under the stress free laws for any politician." The scribbling of his boss's pen stopped for a moment then picked up its pace again. "I'm considered a stand-in. Article 9 under the new Political Relief Act does not apply to me. If you continue with this, I'll make sure to replace you by the end of this week."

"Sir, please! This is unhealthy! Please leave the work to someone else. After the death of Ms. Peacecraft you took it upon yourself to complete her work and more—"

The sound of Mr. Peacecraft's pen dropping caused Mr. Drake to come to a halt with his words. "My personal and work life is unrelated." His boss said. "I wouldn't want someone else to take care of a Peacecrafts' work. It can only be done by someone within the family."

"Mr. Peacecraft! That's ludicrous! It's understandable that you mourn the loss of your sister—"

"She isn't dead!" the man barked towards his secretary. It hurt to hear it, this wasn't something he wanted to hear from anybody. Even if he knew it was true. The man fumed from his desk, but his secretary refused to leave despite the trembling he felt. "Mr. Peacecraft—I don't care if you fire me or not, but please sir! What's the point of sacrificing yourself? You don't need to work so hard anymore sir. Please, you can rely on us to lessen your work load." Mr. Peacecraft didn't say anything. He just got up from his seat and looked out his window. His back was facing Mr. Drake as he was waiting for his Boss's infamous outburst. "Sir—"Drake began. "You may leave now Mr. Drake."

The older man felt puzzled, but he knew he had it coming. Mr. Peacecraft wasn't known to give second chances. Mr. Drake frowned towards his boss, who stood there motionless. He tried his best, what else could he do? He cared for the Peacecrafts', they were passionate people and humble to their word. For that, he respected their family and their pride. He also had similar situations with Ms. Peacecraft. However it was different, the loss of Ms. Peacecraft the symbol of peace was a great blow to all, even more so to her brother. Even though her brother considered his self a stand-in, what he was doing was reckless. That's why he felt he needed to do something before he would bring his own demise. Mr. Drake slightly bowed his head as he said, "Understood sir. Before I go, I must say this… Milliardo Peacecraft, I truly feel for your loss." Drake with his final words left Mr. Peacecraft's office that was once his sister's.

The man closed the door after his departure, which left Millardo to continue to stare silently out his huge window. There were so many people who benefited from his sister's work and now his. Even though he told Relena that he couldn't take his place back in the Peacecrafts' name, she still smiled and loved him. He was a murderer of many, and a man who destroyed lives during the war. What right did he have to claim his name as a Peacecraft? But yet, he understood his sister's goals and his parent's work. While his sister still worked to better the Earth Sphere Alliance with the colonies. She still considered his outlook and his suggestions. She was slowly introducing him back to pacifism. Before he knew it, he found his self in meetings and speaking in briefings on his sister's behalf. This was the least he could do for her.

"Zechs?" A voice called out to him, he was all too familiar with. It's been awhile since he last heard her voice. She closed the door behind her, as she stared at the scattered papers on the ground. "Zechs…" She soothes. The ex-soldier gave her no response. How long has it been since he last heard her voice? It felt like an eternally for him, even though in reality it was only for a few weeks. He looked over his shoulder to see her, and then looked back at the window. "It's good to hear you again Noin." He finally said. She smiled, as she walked to his side. "It's good to hear you again too." Her hand made its way to hold his. "Zechs I missed you." He was silent, while he caressed her small hand in his. "I know that the work you do here is important, but please come home once in awhile. Come home to me and Julian."

"I'm sorry. There's work that must be done here first."

"I'm tired of your excuses! Your parents even made time for you and Relena despite their workload. Right now, you're just overworking yourself to distract you—"She hesitated for a bit before she continued. "—from our recent loss." She whispered loud enough for him to hear. She gently squeezed his hand for comfort and understanding. "I understand fully what you're doing. You can't just bury yourself in your work."

Zechs's eyes never strayed from his view from the window. Noin remained the same way, staring at the people outside below her view. "There's no one that I trust with my sister's work. I don't want her time and effort to go in vain. That's why I will finish what she started." He finally said fiddling her hand in fondness. Noin looked at him as she moved her free hand underneath Zech's chin, making him have full eye contract with her. His expression was unchanging as he gazed upon his wife. "Do you understand what you're saying to me Zechs?"

"I'm fully aware Noin. It was bound to happen."

"People will hate you, despise you even. The name Peacecraft isn't something that can be foolishly casted away and picked up again."

"I know the full weight of what a Peacecraft bears. When I look back on my times of war, everything I did was for revenge against those who took away my childhood. For all the sins I committed, I could have never thought of seeing myself as a Peacecraft again. Noin, to carry on the work of my bloodline… I must claim my name once again. Like Relena who carried the work of our parents, I must do the same."

"Oh Zechs…I see you know longer hide behind your mask. Me and Julian will support you, but under one condition." She began, causing Zechs to kiss her hand to beckon her. "Anything." Her husband said. "Zechs I want you to rest and come home. I want you to see our son grow up." Zechs smiled at his wife's request. This time he gave her a peck which turned into a full kiss. This feeling that he felt that whelmed inside him was warm and filled with the yearning of his Noin. She halted his actions from proceeding any further. "Is that a yes? Or a overcome of lust?" She questioned him knowingly. "It's a promise to you, Julian, and myself." Zechs kissed Noin's forehead as he held her gaze once more. "How long will it take for you to come home?" She whispered between kisses. "A week more, I need to go through the proper proceedings of claiming my name."

"I wish you all the luck and more, but I won't wait no longer than a week."

Zechs smiled towards his wife. She was his partner in war, and now, in life. This was something that he has to do. It was for all the things he loved in life, even the moment when she said "I do." This was a time for peace and he'll fight to keep it that way. Like his parents before him and his little sister. The only thing he regrets now is not claiming his name earlier in life in Relena's stead. If he had done that, his sister would be right beside him right now. "Zechs, it's three o'clock. Don't you have a briefing right now?" Zechs eyed the clock that was displayed on his desk. He let out a sigh as he turned back to Noin. "I'm sorry Noin." She just smiled at her husband. "Don't forget, a week from now." She smirked before she strolled out his office.

The office was silent once again and it was still piled in papers. He glared towards the scattered papers on the ground then at his desk. He passed his hand through his hair moving towards the intercom. "Mr. Drake, I have an appointment at three is he here?" Zechs said into the intercom pressing the button. The hassling of papers was heard from the other side, as a panting voice rang through. "Sir! I-I thought you relieved me from my position."

"Do you want to be fired?"

"No sir! Your appointment is here, I'll send him up sir!"

The intercom buzzed off as he knew Mr. Drake was having a hard time adjusting to the thought he wasn't fired yet. Shortly afterwards, a low knock came to his door. Zechs didn't pay any mind to the mess that was harbored in his office. He just hoped his guest didn't mind too much. "Come in." he said, signaling the man to come in. Zechs sat behind his desk stacking up papers in its proper order. "Mr. Peacecreaft, I have the following report regarding the incident." The taller fellow said handing Zechs the papers along with a folder. "Are these photographs of the crash site?"

"Yes sir."

Zechs scanned through the documentation until something caught his eye. "There are hospital records here. Why is that?"

"Regarding the incident within the three day span, the officials found a woman within a two mile radius of the crash site. She was in critical condition, and was enrolled into the closest medical facility, sir."

"Is there any more information that's not stated in the report?"

The man was silent at first as he shifted his weight to one side. "Yes sir." The man said in a low tone, which cause Zechs to question him. "…It's the description of the woman that was found." Zechs figure stiffened from his guest's words. Did he know what was there to be said or was he wishing on false hope? If she was Re—"Her identity has been confirmed as Relena Peacecraft s-sir."

Mr. Drake still felt he was in the mist of shock. He couldn't believe it! He wasn't going to get fired after all or at least not now. Maybe Mr. Peacecraft valued his efforts and work to help his situation. The very thought of it sent the man beaming down the hall with a stack of papers that needed his boss's attention. However, it was documents on petty issues of the Supreme Court discussing name changes. He wondered why he would want such a thing so suddenly.

A figure suddenly bolted from Mr. Peacecraft's office which was followed by a taller man. "Sir! Your papers that you requested!" the secretary called out trying to match him in speed to the front door. "Put them on my desk. Make sure no one enters my office without my consent Mr. Drake. Bradley is the flight booked?" The taller man responded to him, offering the opened door. "Yes sir. A private jet has been prepared."

"How long will you be out?" The secretary stumbled after him. "I'll be back before tomorrow's four o'clock meeting." Zechs said as he docked his head within a black sleek vintage car that was waiting for him. The man named Bradley followed him into the car, briefing him of other matters at hand. Mr. Drake was left behind standing there as he watched Mr. Peacecraft speed off into the distance. Mr. Drake sighed, this was the first time his boss has finally left the work area. The thought also dawned upon him that the three o'clock appointment will be missed.


End file.
